Johnlock in Hogwarts
by The-Johnlock-Life
Summary: In this Potterlock/Teenlock AU Sherlock and John attend Hogwarts there are none of the original Harry Potter Characters other than the professors. Eventual Johnlock, rated M for later Chapters.


**Hey y'all, its been way too long since I posted anything so here is my first Potterlock/Teenlock fanfiction, it also happens to be my first non-oneshot so that means there will be more where this comes from. thank you to all who read my other Teenlock oneshot it was really great to get the feed back! :) if you can, please review its really cool to know what y'all think! hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Sherlock walked his way into the double potions class, like he wasn't late. Taking his seat gracefully next to John, as he hoped Professor Snape didn't notice. The brunette gave a small smile to the blond next him as he pulled out his textbook.

"Sherlock you have to stop doing this, you're going to get us both expelled" John whisperer looking around to make sure no one could hear them. Sherlock scoffed,

"We might get a handful of detentions, but Dumbledore wouldn't expel us John, don't be over dramatic. We're not harming anyone." He shot back with a small huff. This only fueled Johns frustration more

"Sherlock you need to stop being so careless" John said a little louder than he should have, catching the attention of the professor

"And what,-" the low crackling voice asked

"-was he so careless about, Watson?" the tall black haired man approached them. John coming up with no excuse looked at Sherlock waiting for him to reply Sherlock looked up at Snape and just offered him an amused glance. He was Snape's least favorite student, he knew, just as Snape was his least favorite teacher, being the Head of Slytherin, where his Brother was their golden child, but that just made Snape more hard on him than the others. Very hard.

"Just about the fact I forget my cauldron in my dorm." Sherlock stated expertly, wearing a mischievous smile. John let out a sigh of relief as the teacher began to turn away,

"that was too close Sherlock, I don't need another detention, I have quidditch match today" he said this time making sure that he was keeping his voice low, Sherlock shrugged with a hum.

"You'll be fine." He waved off before flipping to what page they were on. John opened his textbook as well

"You are coming right?" John asked poking Sherlock to gain his attention, Sherlock looked at him confused, until John explained

"to my game tonight" Sherlock looked at John in surprise, he hadn't even realize that there was a game today.

"Of course I'll be there." He said with a nod. although it was clear to John, that this was the first of the news

"You'd forgotten hadn't you" John said the hope draining from his face as he turned away and looked down at his book

"I'm sorry, John." Sherlock mumbled in apology as he looked a bit ashamed of himself that he'd forgotten. John looked back up at him,

"No, no its fine I shouldn't have expected you to remember," he let out a small sigh

"why would you after all" he said saying the last part under his breath.

"I usually do remember, I didn't mean to forget it this time, John. I truly am sorry." He whispered, squirming a bit, uncomfortable with John being upset with him.

"Lets just get this assignment finished" John said a little more coldly than intended. Sherlock flinched at John's harsh tone but nodded silently. Not saying anything else as they started their assignment. After a while John noticed that Sherlock was uncomfortable and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Sherlock I'm sorry I don't know why I got so upset," it was true, he really had no idea why he was so hurt this wasn't the first time Sherlock had forgotten something like this, but this time John had really expected him to remember and was quite upset with his forgetfulness, considering he never forgets anything, so this meant he had found it unimportant and deleted it. Sherlock shook his head.

"You're right you should be upset with me. I forgot something important." He said shrugging off John's hand and focusing on the assignment. John let out a sigh he was still upset but he hated seeing Sherlock like this

"its alright Sherlock it really is you'll be there today and that's what really matters" he paused then looked Sherlock in the eyes

"you _will_ be there?" he asked not breaking the intense eye contact Sherlock didn't respond to the first question but when John looked into his eyes, he couldn't help but be locked into the gaze. He gave a small nod.

"Of course, John, I never miss your games." He said, not counting the one time he was held hostage by Pomfrey in the infirmary.

"Right well lets just finish this bloody project," John said grabbing one of the ingredients listed in the textbook

"by the way are you doing anything after class I have a couple hours to spare before I have to be there" John asked with a smile showing the Ravenclaw that he was no longer cross with him. Sherlock watched John take of the ingredient while he prepared another.

"I'm not doing anything." He said shaking his head. He loved spending time with John. He glanced up to see John smiling and shot a small one back.

"Excellent-" John said doping something into the cauldron causing a puff of purple smoke to fill the air around them

"what do-" he let out a small cough "-you suggest we do"

John asked glancing at Sherlock noticing he had purple stained all over his face, Sherlock looked at John and giggled, which hit John with the realization that it must be on his own face as well. John started giggling to at how ridiculous they both looked and failed to notice that their cauldron had fallen over and split all over the floor. Snape sped over to them looking more angry than before. They immediately stopped laughing and looked at each other with worry.

"That's a detention for the both of you!" the potions master yelled and John didn't even try to stop the worry that was now covering his face.

"B-but sir I have a game today and I must-" Snape cut him off

"-Silence!" He yelled "I am well aware of your commitment for this evening, Watson, and you will be excused in time for your match. as for you-" he turned to Sherlock

"You will not be getting off that easily I want you here until ten tonight."

"Ten!" Sherlock and John both yelled staring in disbelief

"But sir that's ridiculous all we did was drop a cauldron" Sherlock stated, there was nothing that was going to keep him from attending Johns game tonight especially not Severus Snape.

"Yes, and not to mention the multiple tardiness that go along with the one you've earned today, I'd say ten is a fair time, if anything it should be longer" the professor declared. Sherlock looked at John with guilt as the dark haired man walked away

"Its alright Sherlock, this is my fault too" John said seeing the apologetic look on his friends face although he couldn't help but show his disappointment. Sherlock saw this immediately and made his decision

"Don't worry John,-" Sherlock said no longer a look of apology on his face but one of determination

"-I'll find a way to make it to your game tonight I promise" John gave him a confused look

"You what?" he asked making sure he had heard him correctly.

"I promise." Sherlock confirmed and John glared at him suspiciously.

"You-" he pointed a finger at Sherlock refusing drop his look of integration

"-don't make promises, you never make promises" he finished as a smile spread across Sherlocks face

"Well John, there is always a first time for everything." he said and John just nodded,

"Alright but don't do anything you may regret." John added as they walked to their next class.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reads this I love you all! that's all for Chapter one, I will be trying to keep up regular updates, Chapter two coming soon! **


End file.
